Cuteness Love
by dearkimkai
Summary: Ini sebuah perasaan tulus Kim Jong In kecil terhadap gadi cantik yang ia sayangi, tak tahu harus bersikap apa terhadap gadisnya itu, ia hanya berusaha menarik perhatian dengan menjadi bocah yang menyebalkan!


Tittle : Cuteness love

Author : dearkimkai

Length : one shoot

Genre : child romance/? , school life, comedy romance

Main cast : Kim Jong In / KAI EXO | Lee Hye Jin (oc)

Support cast : member Exo

*cuteness love*

Saat ini aku sedang menatapa gadis manis yang sedang menjilati es krim coklat ditangannya, dia duduk sendirian diatas bangku taman sekolah. Rambut hitam sebahu dengan poni mangkuk yang menutup seluruh permukaan dahinya. Cantik. Senyumku merekah ketika mendapati ide yang menurutku cukup cemerlang tapi mungkin akan malang bagi dia. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatnya berada.

"Hey! Bagi es krimnya dong!" Ucapku ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun gadis yang sedang di depanku ini tak sedikit pun memberikan respon, mendongak pun tidak.

"Hey! Kau tak punya telinga ya?!" Aku mulai meninggikan suaraku dengan berkacak pinggang. Mungkin peruntungan tidak sedang di pihakku, gadis ini malah asyik menjilati lelehan – lelehan es krim ditangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera merebut cone es krim dari tangannya dan itu berhasil membuat dia menatapku – tatapan sebal.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Emm es krimmu enak.. ini terimakasih" Aku memberikan kembali es krim coklat yang baru kuminta sedikit. Dia semakin sebal sepertinya, terlihat jelas sekali karena bibirnya itu mengurucut semakin ke depan. Ingin sekali aku mencubitnya! Aku pun segera berlari menuju teman-temanku lainnya yang sedang berada di taman, namun karena sikap pecicilan yang sudah tertanam dengan rapi pada diriku ini, tanpa sengaja aku menyenggol bahu gadis itu dan menyebabkan es krimnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Huaaaaa.." tangisnya seketika pecah. Aku berbalik dan melihat apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Hey! Kenapa menangis?" ucapku tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Ketika melihat kebawah, ternyata es krim yang baru saja kunikmati itu sudah teronggok miris ditanah.

"oh ini.." aku pun kembali mengambil es krim yang sudah tidak suci itu lagi, kemudian membersihkan dengan jari-jari kecilku. Aku yakin sekarang aku seperti superhero yang sedang menolong seorang gadis manis. Ya seperti itu.

"udah bersih nih.." ujarku dengan menyodorkan es krim yang sudah kubersihkan dengan ala kadarnya.

"Huaaaa.. huhuhu" Yaa! Kenapa makin kencang menangisnya! Akibat tangisannya yang kencang itu beberapa murid mulai mengerumuni kami.

"Yaa! Jong In! kau menggoda gadis lagi?" ucap seorang bocah dengan topi miring di atas kepalanya.

"Aniya! Justru aku membantu membersihkan es krimnya! Lihat.." Aku menunjukan hasil kerjaku pada Chan Yeol. Bocah Jangkung nomor dua setelah temanku Kris.

"iwwhh ~ Kim Jong In kau jorok sekali! Lihat tanganmu itu.." gadis-gadis lain berkomentar dengan menggibas-gibaskan tangannya di udara.

"kenapa? Ini enak" kataku lalu menjilati sisa-sisa es krim yang melumuri tanganku.

"Yaiks.. ayo teman-teman kita laporkan pada Min Hee seongsaenim!" gadis-gadis itu mulai berlarian menuju ruang bertuliskan Teacher Office. Aku menatap sebal pada gadis-gadis yang sedang berlarian itu. Dasar tukang ngadu! Batinku geram. Detik kemudian bel tanda istirahat selesai berdering nyaring. Dengan otomatis murid-murid yang mengerumuni kami berlari berhamburan menuju kelas. Aku hampir saja melupakan gadis didepanku ini yang masih tengah menangis.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau masih menangis? Lihat dirimu, jelek sekali" Bagus! Bukan menghiburnya aku malah mengatainya. Bagus sekali Kim Jong In tampan. Namun ajaibnya gadis ini malah berhenti menangis dan menatapku geram. Ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"Jong In kau jahat! Minta maaf padaku!" Ujarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Hidungnya merah.

"Lap dulu ingusmu itu, baru aku akan minta maaf, bleee!" Aku menjulurkan lidah dan kemudian berlari meninggalkannya. Maaf Lee Hye Jin.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, aku menunggu hukuman dari Min Hee Seongsaenim. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda seongsaenim cantik itu akan marah padaku. Dia terlihat biasa saja.

"anak-anak, lihat seongsaenim memiliki 3 permen coklat! Ada yang mau?!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Taktik lama. Entahlah aku bosan dengan hadiahnya, selalu permen. Tidak ada yang lain? Kata Eomma permen tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigi, kita harus menggosok gigi dengan bersih setelah memakannya. Aku tidak suka gosok gigi, apalagi sebelum tidur, uhh.

"saya seongsaenim!" ucap salah satu gadis dengan mengankat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Itukan salah satu gadis yang ikut melaporkanku tadi, issh.

"thehun mau, mau thaenim!" Se Hun temanku ikut angkat tangan dengan semangat. Entahlah aku sedikit heran dengan lidahnya yang tidak bisa melafalkan huruf S dengan baik. padahal namanya saja menggunakan huruf itu. Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi, gadis-gadis disini menilai itu lucu dan imut. Apa yang ada dipikiran mereka?

"Aniya! Permen itu pasti untuk anak tampan sepertiku!" Apa-apaan dia! Suho selalu seperti itu. Menganggap dirinya sendiri tampan. Iya memang, tapi aku lebih tampan pastinya.

"Yaa! Kalian kampungan sekali" ucapku santai dengan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada. Kurasa gaya ini cukup keren. Semua murid di Kelas memandangku dengan tatapan beragam.

"itu kan hanya permen.." ucapku sedikit pelan dan berusaha menghindari tatapan aneh dari teman-temanku.

_Yaa! Kim Jong In, kau menghancurkan taktik handalku!_ Geram Min Hee Seongsaenim dalam hati.

"Jadi kau tak ingin permen coklat Jonginnie?" Seongsaenim bertanya lembut kepadaku, dan dengan pendirian teguh aku menggeleng mantap. Kata Appa, lelaki yang baik adalah lelaki yang berpendirian teguh ketika dihadapkan pada sebuah pilihan lalu mengambil keputusan itu berdasarkan dengan pikiran dan hati. Ya, bukankah aku terlihat sangat keren saat ini?

"baiklah, satu orang tidak mau dengan permen coklat lezat ini.. jadi kesempatan kalian bertambah besar untuk mendapatkan hadiah ini, yeay!" Kelas langsung berubah menjadi riuh.

"tapi, kalian harus menjawab pertanyaan dari Seongsaenim! Yang tercepat mengangkat tangan berkesempatan untuk menjawab. Arraso?"

"NE! ARRASO SEONGSAENIM!" ucap mereka bersemangat.

Aku melihat pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sepuluh lima belas, apakah kalian tidak merasa kagum pada bocah sepertiku? Di usia yang belum genap lima tahun aku sudah bisa membaca waktu dengan baik. ya, tentu saja! Karena Eomma memasangkan jam digital yang mudah kupahami, hehehe.

"aissh.. ahjussi dimana sih?" Aku mulai duduk tidak tenang. Biasanya Lee Ahjussi hanya telat lima menit, tapi ini sudah lima belas menit dari jam pulang sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanakku. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia lupa! Lee Ahjussi kan sudah mulai tua.

"Kau belum pulang Jong In-ah?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakang tempat dudukku, aku menoleh dan kudapati Kris dengan permen coklat ditangannya. Ya, Kris salah satu murid yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Seongsaenim tadi.

"Kau tidak lihat aku masih disini?" Aku berbalik tanya, aku akui Kris ini memang jago berbahasa inggris. Tapi, dia tidak pandai embaca keadaan. Haft.

"maksudku kau belum dijemput oleh Ahjussi mu?"

"tentu saja belum" Jawabku singkat.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu Jong In-ah" ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangan dan berlalu pergi. Aku tak membalas lambaian tangannya, tapi mataku mengikuti punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dan berhenti didepan gerbang TK. Aku melihatnya dia mengobrol dengan seorang gadis, itu kan.. Lee Hye Jin! Tidak akan aku biarkan dia mendekati Hye Jin-ku.

"Hye Jin, kau belum pulang?" Tanya Kris dengan wajah yang berbinar. Dan terlihat perubahan ekspresi Hye Jin yang semula cembeerut menjadi senyum sumringah mendapati Kris berdiri di hadapannya. "Kris? Eomma belum menjemputku.." Ucap Hye Jin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"mungkin eommamu masih diperjalanan, eumm.. kau mau ini?" Kris menyodorkan sebuah permen coklat yang di hadiahi oleh seongsaenim tadi.

"jinjja?" Hye Jin membolakan matanya senang, saat tangannya hendak meraih permen coklat itu aku segera merebutnya terlebih dahulu.

"ini untukku! Aku kan juga suka permen coklat Kris!" Kedua orang di hadapanku ini memandang sebal. Biarkan saja.

"tadi kau bilang tidak suka permen kan?" Kris mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Ya ya ya kau memang terlihat keren jika seperti itu Tuan Kris.

"aku tadi hanya bilang tdak mau! Bukan tidak suka! Lagipula aku lapar" jawabku sambil membuka bungkus permen dan hendak memakannya. Tapi, tiba-tiba Kris menahan gerakan tanganku dan mengambil permen itu kembali.

"permen tidak akan membuatmu kenyang Kim Jong In, aku akan memberimu roti." Katanya sambil menyuapkan permen itu kemulut Hye Jin. Dan Hye Jin memakannya dengan tersenyum. Yaa! Apa-apaan mereka berdua!

"gomawo Kris" Hye Jin mengunyah permen coklat dengan lembut.

"ne Hye Jin-ah, dan ini untukmu" ucap Kris dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berisi roti miliknya. Sok baik sekali dia! Lalu tiba-tiba suara klakson mobil mengagetkan kami bertiga.

"Tuan Kim, Kajja!" dasar Lee ahjussi, sudah telat menjemputku berteriak-teriak pula. Aku pun segera berlari menuju mobil sedan hitam di sebrang sana tanpa berpamitan pada Hye Jin ataupun Kris. Aku sebal melihatnya.

"hey Jong In! kau tidak mau rotinya?!" Kris berteriak.

"TIDAK MAU!"

Aku hanya berdiam diri selama perjalanan pulang, sesekali Lee Ahjussi menatapku dan tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Tuan muda kenapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"jangan tersenyum Ahjussi! Keriput diwajahmu semakin terlihat!" ucapku tanpa disaring sedikitpun. Lee Ahjussi malah tertawa dan mengelus-elus rambut mangkuk hitamku.

"Ahjussi memang sudah tua Tuan, tapi jika Tuan muda sering marah-marah maka wajah tuan bisa lebih keriput dibanding wajah Ahjussi"

"jinjja?" ucapku sambil meraba wajah tampanku, dan membayangkan jika garis-garis mulai menghiasi wajahku.

Andwe!

"jadi? Apa yang membuat Tuan muda cemberut seperti ini?" Tanya Ahjussi dengan sesekali melirik kearahku dan kembali menatap jalanan. Aku menarik nafas dan mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Lee Hye Jin lebih menyukai Kris dari pada aku!" ujarku berterus terang. Kulihat Lee Ahjussi tertawa, yaa! Tidak sopan! Aku kan sedang bersedih kenapa dia malah menertawaiku? Huh!

"Apa Tuan selalu berbuat baik padanya?" Aku menggelengkan kepala, selama ini aku justru membuat Hye Jin sebal terhadapku. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya ingin Hye Jin tahu bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya. Agar Hye Jin memusatkan pikirannya terhadapku. Ya, seperti itu maksud dan tujuanku. Lagipula aku suka ekspresinya yang cemberut, hehehe.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana seorang gadis akan menyukai anda jika Tuan bersikap seperti itu? Bagaimana jika mulai berteman dengannya?" Aku mencerna kata-kata yang dolontarkan oleh Ahjussi, dan aku membenarkan semua perkataannya. Mengapa tak berteman saja dengan Lee Hye Jin? Tapi, bukan kah kami sekelas adalah teman? Kata Min Hee Seongsaenim kami semua adalah teman.

"Aku dan dia memang teman Ahjussi, kita sekelas."

"Hoho, bukan teman seperti itu.. berteman baiklah dengannya, tidak menggodanya, tidak menjahilinya, tidak membuatnya sebal apalagi sampai marah." Ucapnya dengan memparkirkan mobil di Halaman rumah, dan kemudian membukakan pintu untukku. Aku mendengar baik-baik setiap ucapan Ahjussi tadi, kemudian senyumku mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Ne Ahjussi! Aku akan melakukannya!" Kataku dengan mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan sebelah mata kiriku. Ahjussi hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutku lembut. Aku memeluk kaki panjangnya yang terbalut celana hitam.

"Saranghae Ahjussi.."

Pagi aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang sikap baikku yang akan kutunjukkan pada Hye Jin, aku ingin dia terpesona denganku. Memang hanya Kris saja yang bisa. Huh!

"Annyeong Lee Ahjussi" Sapaku riang pada pak supir tersayang.

"Annyeong tuan muda.." balasnya yang selalu terdengar hangat. Kami pun segera melaju menuju sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak Exobrain /? Sepanjang perjalanan aku menggerak-gerakkan kepala mendengar lagu anak-anak yang diputar oleh Ahjussi. Biasanya aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan lagu-lagu ini, sangat membosankan. Lee Ahjussi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Kami pun sampai dengan waktu singkat, Aku segera berlari menuju kelas, tas punggung dengan gantungan kunci boneka Krong yang bergerak kesana kemari selalu menghiasi langkahku.

"Annyeong.." Sapaku pada seluruh siswa yang ada didalam kelas, mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, seperti yang kuduga mereka pasti terpesona dengan sikap manisku ini. hehehe..

"Kau kenapa Kim Jong In?" Luhan menatapku aneh. Hah anak ini coba dia yeoja, aku pasti menyukainya dan berpaling dari Hye Jin.

"Anni, memang ada apa?" aku meletakkan tas diatas pangkuanku dan mendekapnya.

"kau bertindak aneh kkamjong!" Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakangku ikut mencibir.

"jinjja? Ah anniya~" jawabku dengan tersenyum manis, ah kurasa nunna nunna harus mengantisipasi hal ini.

"hey, bahkan dia tidak marah ketika kau memanggilnya Kkamjong" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Mereka mengangguk bersama lalu kembali berbisik-bisik, detik kemudian mereka sudah tenggelam dalam perbincangan gossip.

"mana Lee Hye Jin" aku berkata pada diri sendiri. Sungguh aku sudah sabar menampakkan sikap baikku padanya hari ini. Dia pasti menyukainya. Tidak lama kemudian Hye Jin-ku datang. Aku segera menyiapkan senyum dan menyapanya.

"hay Jinnie-ya" aku melambai-lambaikan tangan. And see? dia tak berekspresi apa-apa pemirsa. Tunggu! Dia tidak terpesona? Tidak mungkin!

"hey! Jinnie-ya! Kenapa kau tidak membalas sapaanku?" aku tidak terima dengan ekspressinya tadi, atau mungkin dia tidak melihat?

"Aneh!" Ucapnya singkat, dia langsung duduk dibangkunya dengan meletakkan kedua tangan yang dilipat diatas meja. Lalu Min Hee seongsaenim pun datang dan pelajaran segera dimulai.

"Lee Hye Jin!" Aku berteriak dambil berlari menuju Hye Jin yang sedang duduk di Taman bermain sekolah. Dia menatapku tak suka.

"Apa maumu?!"

"Jutek sekali kau ini!"

"sudahlah kau mau apa Kim Jong In?"

"ini.. untukmu" aku menyerahkan satu pack permen coklat kepadanya. Hye Jin menatapku bingung.

"ambilah, bahkan ini lebih banyak dari yang Kris berikan kemarin!" aku terus tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigiku, menunggu dia menerima pemberianku ini.

"kau ingin membuatku sakit gigi, huh?" Hye Jin melipat tangannya didepan di dada.

"kau bisa menyikat gigimu setelah makan permen ini"

"tidak mau!"

"yaa! Kau menyebalkan sekali Lee Hye Jin! Aku ini sudah baik padamu!" Hah hilang sudah kebaikanku hari ini. kembali seperti semula. Kim Jong In sang pembuat onar.

"bahkan kau lebih menyebalkan Kkamjong!" Apa dia bilang barusan? Kkamjong? Berani sekali..

"hey! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" aku mencubit kedua pipinya yang chubby. Dia berusaha melepaskan tanganku.

"lepaskan tanganmu!"

"tidak mau! Lihat.. kau jelek sekali jika seperti ini, hahaha" aku terus menarik kedua pipinya.

Hingga…

"HUAAAAAAAAA…"

"yaa! Jangan menangis!" Aku bingung dibuatnya, eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan pada gadis ini? dalam hitungan detik semua sudah bergerombol menyaksikan kami berdua.

"haaah.. dia mulai lagi" Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sekarang aku berada diruang wali kelas bersama Hye jin. Seongsaenim yang meminta.

"baiklah, Kim Jong In segera minta maaf pada Hye Jin" ucap Seongsaenim lembut padaku, ia mengusap-usap rambutku pelan.

"anni"

"jonginnie.."

"andwee!"

"baiklah, Lee Hye Jin kau masuk kelaslah terlebih dahulu" Seongsaenim beralih pada Hye Jin dan mengantarnya kedepan pintu ruangan. Lalu kembali kehadapanku.

"jong in, kau harus segera minta maaf pada Hye Jin sebelum kau menyesal" ujar Min Hee Seongsaenim yang berlutut dihadapaku. Tinggi kami jadi terlihat sejajar.

"wae?"

"karena dia akan pindah ke Jepang besok"

Apa?! JEPANG?! BESOK?!

Selama perjalanan pulang aku hanya diam, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Lee Ahjussi pun tidak ku jawab. Aku sedih teman-teman.

"Ahjussi.."

"ne?"

"maukah kau mengantarku ke bandara besok?"

"untuk apa tuan kim?"

"Hye Jin akan pindah ke Jepang"

"ahh, baiklah tuan" Lee Ahjussi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia ikut terdiam denganku.

Keesokan harinya, aku membolos sekolah. Ekhm, nunna nunna jangan contoh aku ya. Aku membolos tanpa sepengetahuan Appa dan Eomma tentunya, aku meminta Lee Ajussi merahasiakan ini dan dia menyetujuinya. Ia mengantarku sampai di Bandara. Aku berlari masuk kedalam Bandara, karena sikap kesoktahuanku, aku tersesat dan tak sengaja terjatuh hingga membuat lenganku tergores T-T untung saja Ahjussi menemukanku.

"Lee Hye Jin!" aku berteriak ketika mendapati sosoknya dan segera berlari kesana.

"mau apa kau kesini?"

"hh hh.. hh.. ah ku mau minta maaf" ucapku tersenggal karena lelah berlari

"baiklah aku memaafkanmu, pesawatku sudah mau terbang jongin"

"sebentar.."

CUP~

Aku mencium pipi Hye Jin yang kemarin aku cubit. Dia kaget, orang tuanya pun menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan. Ahh aku lupa jika ada eomma dan appanya. Jadi malu.

"saranghae Hye Jin.." ucapanku ini sungguh-sungguh. Hye jin hanya diam tapi kemudian tersenyum dan

Chu~

Dia mencium pipiku!

"selamat tinggal Kim Jong In" Hye Jin pun perlahan pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya, dia melambaikan tangan padaku. Sungguh ini seperti drama dimana saat sepasang kekasih berpisah dengan efek slow motion~

Aku akan merindukanmu, Lee Hye Jin.

Mungkin kalian akan berfikir, bahwa perasaan Jong In hanyalah perasaan suka biasa yang sering terjadi diantara anak-anak. Ya, memang. Bukankah tak sedikit dari kita pernah merasakan hal yang sama? Menyukai seseorang entah dari apa hingga kenapa. Namun, bisakah kalian merasakan sebuah ketulusan dari perasaan Kim Jong In? atau sebuah keberanian? Mungkin keduanya. Setidaknya hari ini kau keren Jong In-ah! Ya lebih keren dengan pria dewasa di luaran sana yang membiarkan perasaannya terpendam dan menguap begitu saja.

-end-


End file.
